Cyber Nations Wiki:UINE's Wiki Admin and Members Area
]] -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'To be Created and Ideas Section' Please just add your thoughts in this section please. Anything you want to see or ideas you may have. Even if you want a page and don't know how put it in the todo section and I will get around to it as soon as I can. 'To Do' * To make sure everyone in our government(at least) has a basic wiki page dedicated to them. Of course if anyone has an objection the page will not be created. If the basic templates are in place I think people are much more likely to edit and improve on them. * Create a beginners guide / things to do when you join the UINE (On the Wiki) 'Ideas' * Work with SgtSmurf66 to get the basic war manuals online - for people who have just joined the UINE and Cybernations.(Extensive war manuals soon to be available internally not to be put on wiki). * Try and get every nation on UINE roster a page on the wiki. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Some Guidance and Templates with regards the Wiki' 'Editing' To make changes to an article, click Edit at the top of an article, make your edits, and then click Save page . Your edits are now visible to anyone who visits the page. If you have more information to add or need to correct a mistake, make another edit. Do not be afraid - you cannot accidentally make permanent deletions. All previous versions of an article are saved under View history and contributors can revert to an earlier version by simply clicking undo. Provided on the right are shortcuts to frequently used wiki markup that will help you when you edit Wiki articles. I suggest printing this off and keep it to the side until you get used to the concept. You can find more formatting tips by clicking Help on the left menu bar. 'Who can help in the Union' Anyone can help edit the UINE wiki. If you need help then I'm afraid your currently stuck with me. Reghar73. Not sure if anyone else has been working on the site in recent times but just take it for now that I am the Admin / Librarian or other sad name that means it's my show. Hopefully we can get a few guys editing soon as there tons to do and if I need to do it myself I may have to nuke someone innocent. If you have any complaints or queries and feel that I have not sufficiently answered or I am unavailable please tell the boss.Keve69. 'Templates' * Example of ruler page : Keve69 Please use this as the basis for your page. * Example of nation page: Zeman Please use the as the basis of your page. 'Housekeeping' Everything that is done here is voluntary and I, on behalf of the UINE, wish to thank anyone who contributes to these pages. I would request that everyone follows the guides left on this page. Please keep checking back every now and then as I may have to add some things as I go along. Please log every major change or addition to the table below. It just allows for me to measure the rate at which the wiki is growing and also who to contact if any updates or changes are wanted. I don't need corrections for example: spelling corrections logged. If you are planning a major overhaul of existing pages please talk to me first with your plans. Again this is not because I am all powerful and don't want changes it's just that someone else might have a duplicate idea and two people end up working for the union but against each other. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Log and Changes Section' -------------------------------------------------------------------------